


Как ты выдерживал?

by Jadaite



Series: Летчики (серия драбблов) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Darin O'Connar/Vorontsov Alexey Dmitievich
Series: Летчики (серия драбблов) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177031
Collections: Летчики





	Как ты выдерживал?

— Когда закончится эта гребанная неделя?! — взвыл Дарин, захлопывая за собой дверь.

Лешка вышел из кухни и принес правильно заваренный чай.

— Достали? — сочувственно спросил он.

— Не то слово! Как ты выдерживал их так долго? — несмотря на дурное настроение и усталость Дарин улыбался, принимая чашку чая из рук бывшего наследника Российской Империи.

— Я просто в довольно раннем возрасте научился спать стоя и просыпаться ровно в тот момент, когда к тебе обращаются.

— Вот дерьмо, — констатировал лучший пилот флота. Впереди его ждало не ещё, а целых полтора дня, на которые было назначено три бала.

— Или сбегал, — лукаво произнес Воронцов и скрылся в квартире. — Хотя с собственного чествования, это как-то... сильно. Даже для меня.


End file.
